naruto_tarinafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yottsu no Konoha: Egzamin na Genina - zdane!
Od Autorki: z góry uprzedzam, iż rozdziały Yottsu no Konoha będą nieco krótsze od pozostałych opowiadań na tej wiki. Ich treść będzie równa mniej-więcej takiej, którą zawierać mogą opisy rozdziałów mangi "Naruto". Tego dnia słońce wstało wyjątkowo wcześnie. Zegary w klanie Aburame wskazywały godzinę 4:00, choć już dawno minął wschód. Wąskie oczy brązowowłosego chłopca uchyliły się lekko. - Matko, cholernie jasno dzisiaj... - mruknął odwracając się na lewy bok, by móc spojrzeć na wskazówki ogromnego zegara wiszącego na wieży mieszczącej się w centralnej części terytorium klanu. Widząc swojego stryja i ojca uśmiechnął się. Po chwili jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, a on sam gwałtownie poruszył prawą ręką w kierunku budzika. Wszystko to zdarzyło się na widok wspomnianych wcześniej dwóch mężczyzn, który z pomocą insektów przewracali wskazówki zegarka. - Czas letni! Ale ze mnie idiota! Zapomniałem! Przebrał się w pośpiechu i niechlujnie rzucił poduszkę trzymaną do tej pory przez niego w ręku, narzucając jednocześnie ogromny pojemnik pełniący funkcję gniazda insektów na plecy. Swoimi ruchami sprawił, że kurz do tej pory osadzony na dawno nie mytej podłodze w pokoju dwunastolatka uniósł się. W szybkim tempie przebiegł dystans pomiędzy łóżkiem, a drzwiami, przeszedł przez drewniane wrota i niczym Żółty Błysk przebył korytarz, następnie w mgnieniu oka zszedł z wysokich schodów i wpadł do kuchni, jakby się paliło. - Dobrze spałeś synku? - zapytała uśmiechnięta kobieta, pakująca do torby drugie śniadanie. - J-ja muszę lecieć! - wyrwał tobołek i pobiegł w stronę drzwi. Mijając wyjście sięgnął lewą dłonią po brązową opaskę shinobi, którą dostał poprzedniego dnia. Żwir pełniący funkcję szerokiej ścieżki cofał się pod wpływem jego ruchów. Zapatrzony w horyzont poczuł, że coś łapie go za plecy i unosi. Odwrócił głowę w bok i zobaczył zamaskowaną twarz Shino, który w ślimaczym tempie szedł w stronę siedziby Hokage. - Ty to masz jednak obsesję na punkcie punktualności, Shisen. - mruknął stawiając go na ziemię. - A ty tak nie miałeś? Człowieku, ogarnij się, ja dzisiaj pierwszy raz idę do Konohy jako genin! No powiedz, że ty się nie śpieszyłeś! - rzekł szybko nie zostawiając sobie czasu na nabranie powietrza. - Szczerze mówiąc jak tak się nie czułem. Dlaczego? Bo nie spałem przez całą noc. - powiedział z wiecznie spokojnym tonem. Twarz Shisena zbladła wyraźnie, a jego oczy spojrzały niepoważnie na idącego z nim krok w krok Shino. - Ty chyba sobie żartujesz... - pomyślał zdradzając miną swoje odczucia. Shino jedynie mruknął ponuro, nadganiając przyśpieszającego kuzyna. ~~ W pustym pomieszczeniu Akademii, stanowiącego wcześniej salę lekcyjną dla drużyny Guy'a siedziała ponura brązowowłosa dziewczyna. Purpurowe oczy odbijały światło zasłoniętego lekko przez chmury słońca, eliminując nieco pustkę w sali. W pewnym momencie drzwi rozsunęły się, a do środka weszła blondynka w fioletowym stroju. - A co to za ponura mina? - zapytała żartobliwie Ino. - Czyżby twoje oczułki ukazywały nostalgię do czasów akademickich? - To nie tak, Ino! - oburzyła się nagle zmieniająca humor dziewczyna. - Zastanawiam się tylko, kto będzie moim sensei. - Tak, Tsunade-sama mówiła mi, że w tym roku będzie masakrycznie. - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - Możecie trawićna krwistą Merry, jednookiego Itachiego albo Hidana-krwiopijce. - Itachi... Hidan... Ej, to nie są przypadkiem członkowie Akatsuki?! - oburzyła się kipiąc złością. - Wyluzuj, sprawdzam tylko twoją czujność... - poklepała ją po ramieniu. - No cóż, ja już spadam. Czekaj na członków swojej drużyny i nie daj się zabić! Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Yottsu no Konoha